


Did You Say...

by CeliaEquus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Slash, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eagle Studios is the top producer of erotic films in the business.  When its popular brooding star, Bucky Barnes, is revealed to be bashful and shy in real life, Fury sounds out the experienced Phil Coulson about making a film with Bucky.  Best.  Decision.  Ever.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Say...

Eagle Studios never claimed to be the best in the porn industry. No. Its claim was 'Best Producer of Erotica in the Movie Industry'. Which, you know, was accurate, if you went by Nicholas Fury's guideline of differences between porn and erotica. Erotica had plot (squint-or-you'll-miss-it plot, usually bordering on role-play), romantic kissing, wasn't hard core, and focussed as much on the people as the smut.

No one argued with Nicholas Fury, especially when it meant that Eagle Studios' films were more easily accessible than the majority of 'blue movies'. No one even argued about a jazz version of the theme from Beethoven's Sinfonia Eroica being used at the start of each film, as the logo of a shield appeared before the main titles.

Despite the kind of movies it produced, the studio was well known, and so were its stars. They had Twitter, Facebook, Youtube, and Tumblr accounts. They maintained their personas on and off film.

Tried to.

Then James 'Bucky' Barnes had to go and make the front page of every magazine and page three of the papers.

'EAGLE STAR SURPRISINGLY ADORABLE.'

A post-launch party took place at a nightclub. Bucky's latest film had been a success, as he smouldered his way through a Tolstoy-style drama with his best friend, and sometimes onscreen partner, Steve. They'd started out together, been in a few threesome films, and soon established their personas of Bucky as a Byronic character and Steve as the patriotic boy next door. In reality, they could be the complete opposite.

On this occasion, Steve was flirting with the dominatrix Peggy, trying to convince her to do a movie with him. Bucky was observing his friends quietly, until he noticed a couple of girls hovering nearby with wide eyes. He waved them over.

"Can I help you?" he asked. They tittered to each other, and then the blonde stepped forward.

"We're big fans of Eagle," she said. "You're my favourite, Bucky. I mean James. Mr. Barnes. Oh God."

"Not the last one," he said, eyes twinkling. "You can call me Bucky."

"We're really looking forward to the new movie," the redhead added, standing beside her friend. "Can we get a selfie with you?"

"Sure," he replied, and he stood between them. They snapped the picture, and thanked him profusely. It attracted a few more people, but the stars were happy to oblige, especially as they had a few more drinks. Bucky couldn't help blushing and ducking his head at all the compliments he received, and missed the fact that a few official photographers were there, capturing his natural reactions.

The sales weren't affected, but social media exploded at the revelation that one of Eagle's broodiest leads turned out to be… bashful. Not coy, but actually shy.

Then came the calls for his next movie to be something different.

 

"You know what they want," Fury said, glaring at him. Bucky could tell he was glaring, because his eyebrows were the tiniest bit lower than usual. He was good at noticing things like that. If only he'd noticed the photographers.

"I'm getting a vague idea," he snarked, holding up his phone.

"Now's not the time to be a smartass, Barnes. Now's the time to go in the other direction."

Bucky groaned, and rubbed the area around his eyes. "I've been a regular Heathcliff-slash-Darcy for years now. How am I supposed to do this?"

"You're an actor."

"Of sorts."

"Fine then. Be yourself, since that's what the people seem to want." Fury tossed the paper in front of Bucky. "For fuck's sake, if your new contacts irritate you that much, just wear your prescriptions. You're not on screen now."

"It's a vanity thing."

"Yeah, `cause no one's ever walked into a wall when they saw you wearing glasses," the director said dryly. Bucky scowled at him.

"Why me?" he said. "No one seemed to care that Steve was chatting Peggy up in increasingly vulgar ways. I smile once—"

"It's the way you smiled, and you started it all. Of course you were the centre of attention."

"It was a nightclub!"

"Nevertheless," Fury said, sitting back in his leather desk chair, "we're gonna try something new with you."

"But…"

"Things could do with shaking up. What the public wants, they're gonna get."

Bucky sighed. "What'd you have in mind, boss?"

"Well." Fury's lips twitched. "Have you met Phil Coulson?"

Bucky gaped, his cheeks turning red.

 

Phil Coulson looked the typical Daddy type, but he didn't play those roles. He played authority figures, sometimes a spy master, sometimes a teacher or professor, and was popular with first time actors and actresses. He'd been part of Eagle Studios since the start, was one of a very few who had starred with Fury, and frequently played the role of someone's first time. He was gentle until he needed to be rough, and seemed to have a sixth sense about when that was, even if it involved going off-script.

The easiest to work with, fans had panicked when he nearly died in an accident. As he nearly always kept his clothes on during his films, it meant he was able to hide the scars from the crash without raising any questions.

He and Bucky had never been officially introduced, but he was happy enough to oblige when Fury asked him as a personal favour.

"Scenario?" Phil asked, holding out his hand. Fury handed over the provisional script.

"You've just finished 'Tahiti Dreams', so I know you're available," Fury said. "You got the energy for this?"

Phil flipped through the pages. "Oh yes. I can handle this. Barnes actually agreed?"

"He blushed."

"Considering what's just been revealed, that's not exactly telling."

"Said something about it being an honour."

"Whenever someone calls me a legend, I just feel old," Phil confessed. He tucked the script under his arm. "I'll get on to wardrobe tomorrow, then."

"Thanks for doing this, Cheese."

"I still can't forgive you for putting me off camembert after that… mistake masquerading as food porn."

"Erotica!" Fury called as Phil walked away. "It's erotica, not porn! Fucking newspapers always getting it wrong…"

Phil chuckled. He noticed Barnes and Rogers talking to each other – he'd heard that Rogers had finally convinced Peggy Carter to do a short with him – and paused when Barnes looked over at him. With a smirk, Phil winked at him. Barnes' jaw dropped, and he dipped his head. The magazines and papers were right; he was adorable.

 

The scenario was a college. Phil was the principal, and Bucky was a professor. They met for the first time ten minutes beforehand, while the last of the props were being placed and the lighting was being tested. One of Phil's trademarks was to have certain props in his scenes, usually a reference to previous films. Call-backs, he liked to call them. And sometimes a shout-out to a future film. He even had a mug with the Eagle Studios logo, which was always in the background somewhere.

"Great to meet you, sir," Bucky said, shaking Phil's hand with enthusiasm. Phil looked him up and down, eyes lingering on the spectacles in Bucky's shirt pocket.

"Getting into character, are you?" he murmured. Then he met Bucky's eyes. "Pleasure to meet you, too, Barnes."

"Call me Bucky."

"Call me Phil. Except on screen." He stroked up the inside of Bucky's arm. "Then you're right; it's 'sir'."

"Right, sir. Phil. I mean… fuck."

"That's the point. Are you clean?"

"Of course. You?"

"Yep." It was a requirement; all stars were regularly checked, even though protection was nearly always used. But cleanliness added to the erotica-not-porn that Fury aimed for.

"Great." Bucky fidgeted beside Phil as the cameras were moved into place. Fury gestured them forward, and Phil walked on to the set. He sat beside the desk, the furniture exactly as he had requested. No arms on the desk chair, very little on the centre of the desk, and reinforced. He checked the drawer for lube and condoms – nothing worse than having to stop filming because they weren't fully prepared – and made sure that his mug was on a nearby shelf. There was a site dedicated to finding everything he hid in the scenes, called 'Where's Muggy?', and he usually made it a little difficult. Then he would tweet how many reference props were used, so that the viewers had something to aim for. Never say he didn't entertain his fans off-screen.

"Are you ready, Coulson?" Fury called.

"Ready," Phil said, adjusting his belt and picking up a pen to pretend to work. After the first time someone got a screenshot of something he wrote, he decided to make it a continuing story through all his movies. It wasn't yet novel length, but there was fan fiction out there. He began to write, giving half a mind to Fury's calls for silence.

"Action!"

Five seconds in, there was a knock at the door. Phil didn't even glance up.

"Come in," he said. The knob twisted and the door swung open. He gave his visitor a quick look over. "Please sit down. I won't be long."

There was silence. Then, "There's nowhere to sit, sir."

"Are you sassing me, professor?" he asked sharply. He finished a line of description, placed his pen down, and sat back as he looked up at Bucky properly. He hadn't realised that Bucky was actually going to wear his glasses for the scene, and hated Fury for playing to his secret glasses kink. Especially considering what happened in that film with Bruce Banner…

"No, sir," Bucky said, his eyes even bigger behind the lenses. "I would never—"

"Sit here, then," Phil said, indicating the desk. Bucky hesitated, and then stepped nearer.

"I won't be facing you, headmaster," he said.

"I didn't tell you to sit on _that_ side."

As Bucky slowly rounded the desk, Phil put his paper and pen aside, subtly positioning the paper to get the clearest screenshot. He pushed his wheeled chair backwards, and gestured again to the surface of his desk. Bucky moved forward, chewing his lower lip. The concealed camera on the shelves behind the desk would capture that beautifully, Phil knew. Bucky hitched one hip up on the edge of the desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he said, angled in such a way that another of the cameras would catch their profile. Phil smiled lasciviously as he eyed Bucky up and down.

"I certainly do," he drawled. "You brought up the issue of casual Friday dress at the latest staff meeting. Your views… intrigued me. Care to elaborate?"

"I'm new here," Bucky said. "I wasn't sure how…" He faltered as Phil ran a finger around his left knee. "How c-casual we can be."

"In what way?" Phil said, cocking his head. He trailed his fingers up the inside of Bucky's thigh, keeping it light. It was gratifying, the way a seasoned porn – sorry, _erotica_ – star was so affected.

"I-in…" Bucky licked his lips, gulping again. "I'm sorry, I forget."

"You want to know," Phil said, picking up the line, "how sluttily you can dress. Don't you, professor?" He raised his eyes to Bucky's, whose pupils were significantly dilated.

"Yes," Bucky whispered.

"I didn't hear that." The mics might not have picked it up.

"Yes, headmaster. I want to know what I can g-get away with oh God."

Phil laughed softly as Bucky's stomach tensed beneath his palm. He placed his other hand on Bucky's right thigh.

"No need to be so shy," he said, and he swiftly stood up. Bucky hadn't been expecting that, and startled. Phil pressed close. "You want to dress down. You want to wear something so tight everyone will want to jump you. You want to wear something silky beneath your jeans. Or maybe… nothing at all. Go commando. You want my eyes on your ass, don't you? I've seen the way you look at me." Bucky moaned as Phil rubbed against him, and flicked open the first two buttons on Bucky's shirt. "You don't just want my eyes on you, though."

"I… I want…"

"Yes? Professor?" Phil added, and he leaned in close enough to bite Bucky's neck. Bucky whimpered.

"I want it. All of it."

"Don't be coy. Say it. Say what you want."

Bucky swallowed. He was clearly itching to fall back on his usual persona, but Phil had thrown him off enough to draw something more natural out of him.

"You," he said. "I want you."

"What do you want from me?"

Instead of speaking, Bucky dragged him into a kiss. It was bordering on filthy, so Phil quickly softened it, cupping Bucky's face and leaning in to him. He slid a hand down around Bucky's back. It felt right, like they fit together. He was sorry to pull back; but, much as he could stay here and do this all day, they had a job to do, and a public to please.

"Look at you, in your uptight clothes," Phil murmured. He knew how to project for the cameras, while still sounding quiet. "Buttoned up shirt, loafers, a belt which just begs to be yanked off and used to tie you up." Bucky gasped soundlessly. Phil pulled back, and undid the rest of the buttons while he talked. "It all hides who you really are. A wanton, waiting for the right moment to blow us all away with a smile and a strut and a pair of jeans which hug you in all the right places. I bet they'd be so tight they couldn't hide the plug you'd wear just for me. You would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Bucky rasped as Phil threw his shirt off. He made a strangled sound as Phil began licking and biting all over his chest. "Fu— f-fudge yes. Whatever you want."

Phil drew back, and smirked as he arched an eyebrow. "'Fudge' yes?"

Bucky tried not to grimace. They weren't allowed to swear, either. "Uh… yes, please?"

"You've got all the rest of `em fooled," Phil said, pulling off Bucky's belt with a loud snap. "They think you're such a sweetheart, such a good boy." He leaned in close. "But you just wanna be bad, don't you?" He nipped Bucky's ear as he undid the button on his pants. "Gorgeous?"

Next thing, he was on the chair, and Bucky was straddling his lap while he ground down against Phil. He grabbed Bucky's hips, trying to think between kisses. Using his little-known strength, he pushed Bucky off his lap and unzipped him.

"Do you want this?" he asked. "Tell me no and we'll stop right now." Things were going to get intense, which is what Bucky had signed on for, and they all had their safe-words. But they always provided the viewers with clear consent. If they were going to learn from 'erotica', they were going to get a proper education. Theoretically.

"Please," Bucky said. "I want this. Sir."

Phil shoved Bucky's pants and underwear down far enough, and pulled off his own belt while Bucky discarded the rest of his clothes. More of the illusion of power was when Phil's co-stars were completely naked while he remained fully clothed. He freed himself, and grabbed a condom and lube from the desk drawer. He handed the bottle to Bucky.

"Stretch yourself out," he ordered. Bucky cleared his throat. He knew that this was part of it, that they always prepared properly on tape, but he was already prepared, and wondered whether this might play into it.

"Actually," he said, and Phil paused in working on the condom. "I'm… already stretched out."

He didn't need to give Phil a significant look. The seasoned performer grinned slowly.

"You did come prepared for me," he said. "You really are a slut at heart, aren't you?"

Bucky moaned, and fingered himself to smooth the way. Phil slicked himself up, and then put the bottle away and threw out the wrapper. By the time he was done, Bucky was standing in front of him, looking hopeful. Gently, Phil pulled Bucky into his lap, and ran his hands up and down the sculpted chest. If all his teachers had been built like this, maybe he wouldn't have ended up in this particular line of work. But he definitely wasn't complaining about it now.

"I'll make you feel good," he said. One of the mics was hovering closer, and the side camera had been moved closer once Bucky was sitting on Phil. He moved his left hand to Bucky's medium-length hair, and tugged him down into a tender kiss. Their lips moved together calmly, even as Phil slid a single finger into Bucky, to make sure he really was prepared. He crooked it, and Bucky jerked in his lap.

"Please."

"Bucky," Phil murmured.

"D-did you say 'fuck me'?" Bucky asked. In each film, they got a bonus if they used their catchphrase. Not the most appropriate setting, but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't screwed up, if Phil's low chuckle was any indication.

"No," he said. "But I'm definitely gonna Phil you." (Fury had a lot to answer for with his terrible puns.)

"Mmm-yes, please."

Lips still meeting occasionally, and noses bumping, Phil manoeuvred Bucky until he was poised. Then he pulled him down firmly, not roughly, until Bucky was seated. Bucky let out a loud groan, and kissed Phil fiercely, just once, for a couple of seconds.

"P-perfect," he said.

"So are you, gorgeous," Phil said truthfully. He cupped Bucky's back and nuzzled his neck. "Are you ready?"

"So ready. Before I even got in here."

Phil nibbled on Bucky's lips as he moved him up and down, angling his hips until he found the right spot. Bucky shouted into his mouth when Phil hit it, and that's when he chose to up the heat. The viewers would definitely be panting for it by now. He crushed Bucky against him, now devouring his mouth, and thrusting each time he pulled Bucky down. He blocked any curses leaving his co-star's mouth, and shoved his chair forward until Bucky was sandwiched between Phil and the desk. It limited his own movement, but this was about Phil dominating him, undoing him, bringing out his vulnerable side until Bucky could think of nothing else. Stealing control from him.

"More," Bucky begged.

"Close?"

"Yeah."

"Right." It was a move Phil rarely did, but he knew Bucky could handle it. Keeping him pressed where he was, he kicked back the chair as he stood, and drove deep. Bucky shouted wordlessly, spilling all over Phil's shirt. Good thing he'd forgone a tie. Phil caught him under the thighs and lifted him onto the edge of the desk. Bucky shuddered, and Phil paused, giving him a moment to pull himself together.

"Never lost it so quickly before," he admitted, cheeks redder than ever. Phil kept in character.

"Jerked off thinking about me, have you?" he said, moving slowly now. Bucky clenched down on him.

"Yeah. Since I started here. More lately." Not that anyone knew that. "Keep going."

"Can you handle it?"

"Of course."

Phil picked up the pace again, stroking every inch of skin that he could. He didn't realise that Bucky was unbuttoning his shirt until the last button was gone. He couldn't do anything about it, and nearly came when Bucky began mouthing along his scars. His grip on Bucky's waist tightened, and he began to piston in and out until he was on the brink. Bucky growled.

"Come in me," he said. "Please, sir. I want you in me. Dripping out of me. Want everyone to know I'm yours. Want `em to see I'm your slut." He looked right into Phil's eyes as he said it again. "Come. In. Me."

Phil knew what he meant. It was frowned upon between first-time partners…

"Why not?" he muttered. He pulled out, tore off the condom, and shoved back into Bucky like lightning. He finished in a handle of seconds, kissing Bucky feverishly again as he filled him up. They were both starting to get slick with sweat, cooling in the studio's air-conditioning, and he felt Bucky shiver in his arms. They slowed down, kisses growing lazy, until they parted again.

"Wanted you for ages," Bucky murmured.

"Wanted you as well," Phil said. "You're the sweetest-looking creature I've ever seen." He plucked Bucky's glasses off. "Getting steamed up there. Can't see your eyes properly."

Bucky brushed his nose against Phil's. "Thank you. That was my first time as… yeah." His first time as himself, but a blushing virgin video was a speciality of Phil's, and it always played well with the fans. It seemed in-character, what they were aiming for.

"Anytime," Phil quipped. Bucky snorted in laughter, and kissed him again.

"Cut!" Fury shouted. Phil let Bucky kiss him for a few more seconds, and then ended it again, reluctantly. He was aware of the mess, of his shirt being open, of still being inside Bucky. Foolish, but he didn't want it to end. He pulled out carefully, watching for any winces or tearing, and was relieved to see neither. He was going to catch hell from Health and Safety for not practising entirely safe sex between a couple for the first time, but screw it. It was worth it.

"How was that, boss?" he asked Fury as Bucky squirmed. Someone brought over a couple of damp cloths, and Phil helped clean Bucky before he tended to himself. His shirt would definitely need a thorough wash. He did up some of the buttons, more to hide his scar than anything else, and side-eyed Bucky curiously.

"Fine, and you know it," Fury sniped. "Half the damn crew have hard-ons, and they're pretty inured to po… to erotica by now." Wow. A near slip-up. He must've been just as affected.

"Gonna get cleaned up properly," Bucky said, pulling on his pants. He left off the rest of it, piling his shoes and socks on the top of his armful of clothes. "Uh… thanks, sir. Phil."

Phil nodded at him, and Bucky scurried off. Ignoring the look on Fury's face, he picked up his precious mug, the sheet of paper he'd been writing on, and waited for the rest of the chewing out. When Fury didn't say anything immediately, he wondered just how much trouble he was in.

"I'll get the Health and Safety forms to you in ten minutes," Fury finally said. Phil arched an eyebrow.

"I'll have them back to you in five," he said.

"Good."

"All right."

Fury eyed him a moment more, then turned on his heel and strode off to yell at the crew about something trivial.

Phil decided that it would be prudent to return to his dressing room and get ready for the publicity shots. The office set would mostly be cleared for that, to keep the background simple and concentrate on the actors.

While waiting for the pages to come from H and S, he tweeted the number of clues he'd had them arrange on set, always a good way to ensure that a film would indeed be released. The public would bitch if they didn't get what they'd been promised. Ah, Phil loved social media. And paperwork. As long as he didn't have Maria Hill screeching down the line at him about health standards in the workplace and proper education, he could be happy about flouting… bending the rules occasionally.

He'd noticed Bucky in the man's first movie. After years in the business, he was fairly desensitised to watching erotica, but his usual busy sex-drive perked up the first time he saw Bucky Barnes come on-screen. He never expected to work with the man, but he'd seen, right from the start, what it took pictures in a newspaper for everyone else to see. It was nice to feel vindicated about that, and even nicer to experience it for himself. He wouldn't mind making another movie with him; sadly, he couldn't see that happening.

 

In his dressing room, Bucky read through the forms where he was supposed to explain himself for letting Phil bareback him at the end. Unfortunately, every time he thought about it, he felt a twitch below the belt, and it was distracting him. Still, he dutifully signed it, avoided giving a pithy reason (even though it involved lying), and finished dressing before taking the paperwork back to the department.

"Wow," Maria Hill said, staring at it. "Whenever Phil does something stupid, he gives the forms to Fury so that he doesn't have to come down here. I don't hate you, Barnes."

"Uh… thanks."

"Now get out. I've got more idiots to worry about, and I hate getting visits from the director."

Bucky ran out the door and back to the set, which was being taken apart and rearranged for the stills. He noticed that Phil was already there, talking to one of the cameramen while Fury grumbled about 'stupid fucking actors and their goddamned paperwork'. Bucky stood nearby. He was usually so confident around the studio; after one scene with Phil Coulson, he felt like a newbie, uncertain, off-centred, waiting to be addressed before speaking.

Phil looked in his direction and smiled kindly. Bucky's heart lifted, and he gave the stupidest little wave back. Phil looked amused, and tilted his head to invite Bucky over to his side.

"Hi," he muttered.

"You doing okay?" Phil asked.

"What? Yeah… yeah, I'm doing okay. You?"

"Absolutely. It wasn't too much?"

"It was definitely erotica, not porn."

Phil chuckled, and reached out to touch Bucky's arm. "You did good today. It was a pleasure working with you. Literally."

Bucky blushed, and ducked his head. Now that everyone knew he did it, it was going to become a bad habit. He pushed his glasses up his nose. Without his contacts, he needed them to see where he was going. Too many tripping hazards in a film studio.

"You, too," he said eloquently.

"Right," Fury said, and he clapped his hands once, loudly. "Enough chit-chat. Let's just get on with this, people, okay?"

Everyone scurried into place, except Phil, who strolled to where the photographers pointed. Bucky shuffled up beside him, and posed as instructed. At least fifty shots were taken in various positions for the DVD covers, video fingernails, desktop images, and website posters. At one point Phil was leaning against the desk with a hand braced on the desk behind Bucky, who stood with his arms crossed, head bowed bashfully, and body angled slightly towards Phil. He nearly leapt out of his skin when Phil's thumb strayed between his cheeks, brushing against where he was still incredibly sensitive. When it was all over, he couldn't speak. He just nodded at Phil, and hurriedly left the set as soon as Fury dismissed them.

 

"Think I screwed up?" Phil lamented over a pint that evening. The film editors and technical crew were still hard at work when they left, the process much quicker now that everything was digital. There were backups of backups, which was a relief. Phil was sure they could never reach that level of scorching again.

"In what way?" Fury asked.

"He didn't talk to me again."

"You were teasing him. I saw the way your arm moved."

Phil considered it. "I pushed too far. He won't want to work with me again?"

"You'd want to do another film with Barnes?"

"Who wouldn't? And honestly? I've wanted to for awhile."

"I know. Why d'you think I suggested you?"

He frowned. "Wasn't that a bit underhanded of you?"

"Doubly. He, like pretty much everyone at the studio – except possibly Maria – has a crush on you."

"No, they don't," Phil objected.

"Yeah, they really do, Cheese. As soon as I told Barnes I could get you involved, he jumped at it."

Phil glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you serious?" Fury nodded. "Not just yanking my chain for kicks?"

"Sounds like the kind of thing I'd do, drunk or sober, but I'm not. Everyone wants to work with you, and apparently that goes even more for James Barnes. Now." He drank down the rest of his beer. "You wanna make another movie with him?" Phil nodded, playing with the condensation on the side of his glass. "I'll sound him out about it. If he says yes, I'll let you know right away."

"And if he says no?"

"I'll think of a way to let you down gently."

Phil snorted into his drink. "Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

"Please. I'm the best friend you've ever had."

 

There was a flurry of activity the next few days. As Fury always said, they weren't aiming for the Oscars here; they didn't do multiple takes, so it was a matter of putting together the footage from the best angles, tacking on the opening, and quickly made beginning and end credits. Apparently they were going with the name 'A Lesson in Casual Friday' which, okay, wasn't as bad as some of the other titles out there.

One day, Bucky ran up to Phil.

"They say it's good," was his greeting. Phil's eyebrows drew together.

"I'm well, Bucky, and how are you?" he said. Bucky grimaced.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just excited."

"Your movies are always good."

"Thanks, but… 'good' is an understatement in this case. A serious understatement, according to the gossip."

"I've heard that," Phil said.

"So I was thinking… you wanna do another one?"

"Another film?"

"Yes."

"…With you?"

Bucky's expression fell.

"If you don't want to," he said, turning to go. Phil grabbed his arm.

"Did Fury talk with you?" he asked.

"About what?"

"He… was going to ask you whether you wanted to make another movie with me. I guess it's been too busy."

"Do you want to, then?" Bucky said. Phil smiled.

"I'd love to," he said.

"…Really? Cool! Great! I'll, uh, I'll talk to Fury about it later, then. Um… see ya."

Phil pulled him close with the arm he was still holding, and kissed a surprised Bucky.

"Or we can talk it over between the two of us," he said. "Cut out the middle man."

"I like that idea better."

**Author's Note:**

> My gods, I've never written anything like that. I've written smut before, but never in the context of a porn film. I was partly inspired by a Capsicoul story written by my friend Miss_Von_Cheese, and partly by the fact that I keep writing angsty Bucky/Phil. Figured I should break the pattern, even if it was in an AU. Better than trying to find a non-angsty way to write them in MCU.
> 
> Yeah. Possibly going to hell for this. Mind you, there are worse things I could write, and I'm most likely already going to that special hell for some of the fics I've read. Oops.
> 
> Please review! If I haven't scared anyone off with this…


End file.
